Robin & Batman among other OPDC stories
by PurplePitohui
Summary: A collection of one short story per chapter, all set in the same AU main theme is One Piece character in the DC universe or out right replacing a Character.


**Batman special issue: **

Introducing his new sidekick** "**_**Robin**__ the Demon Child!_**"**

8 year old Nico Robin finds herself out of the world governments reach when she wines up on the streets of Gotham City. (Why dos this fan fiction not exists yet?! Batman and Nico Robin would make the best Father/Darter. )

**Teen Titians: Fused earth**

One Piece and DC comics collide, literally. As two earths fuse into one, some interesting pirates find themselves waking in another world, another life, some in someone else's life, gaining new histories or ages to fit their roll, only keeping their powers and personalities. In the Teen Titian's tower, Robin has been replaced by Nico Robin, Cyborg by Franky and Beast Boy by Chopper, but Raven and Starfire has stayed the same. What's more they remember the unfused earth, as well as every other alien on earth like Superman, but all Earth natives' and new comers memories have been rewritten, so Batman remembers Nico Robin being his sidekick not Dick Grayson, and Robin remembers being Batmans teenage sidekick not a girl on the run from the world, or a twenty eight /thirty year old stawhat pirate. How will Starfire and Raven handle there wild new(?) teammates, especially when they and the rest of Jump remember them being a team from the start.

**Justice League Vs. the Warlords**

Seven of the founding members of the JL once again find themselves in an alternate universe, a world defended form evil alien invasions not by superheroes, but by a team of "reformed" super villains whose members are

Dracule Mihawk AKA Hawkeyes - World's greatest Swordsman

Jinbe AKA Aquaman(this universes Aquaman) – Atlantis's greatest defender

Sir. Crocodile AKA Sandman – the Human sandstorm

Donquixote Doflamingo AKA the Joker – king of manipulation

Bartholomew Baer AKA Tyrant – hulking, cybernetic enhanced meta human

Gecko Moriarty AKA Shadowman – Master of dark arts

Boa Hancock AKA the Empress – Current Empress of Themyscira (in this universe)

(Jinbe and Hancock aren't really evil despite Hancock's habit of kicking puppies, the island of the Amazons and Atlantis just isn't on good terms with the corrupt world government, but we all share the same planet.)

**Weather Witch # 0**

"**secret origin**: The girl who stole from super villains."

When one of the Flash's enemies, the Weather Wizard, dooms day device fails without the Flash doing anything, a little investigation reveals that the machines three weather-control rod had been stolen. And when a young orange haired girl starts a sting of thefts from the world's most powerful villains, it's not hard to guess where she got her three-part staff that gives her power over the weather. Can some hero stop her before she gets in over her head? Or do they even need to bother

**The Mad Cyborg Franky # 1**

Young genus weapon designer Flam Cutty's body was never found after the train accident. The vary eccentric young man was rumored to be able to build armored and weaponized vehicles that could out class a tank out of parts in a scrap yard and was first discovered when he misunderstood the assignment given to him when he was asked to build a bottle rocket and came to school with a fully functional suffice to air missile that looked identical to a 2ltr bottle with an explosive fuel that was not only addible, but smelled and tasted exactly like cola, the perfect hi ordinance to smuggle.

But now, years later, a massive blue haired cyborg is back in Coast City calming to be Mr. Cutty. And it soon turns out that the train collision that nearly took his life was no accident, and those who are responsible are still after him.

**The New Straw-hat # 1**

Shanks, more commonly known as the adventuring hero Straw-hat, has passed down his mantle and trade mark hat to a younger generation, Luffy, the boy who ate the Gum-Gum fruit.

(The Gum-Gum fruit is a relative of the Gingo fruit that gave Elongated Man his powers and is the key ingredient in Flam Cutty's Gum-Gum Rocket cola.)

Watch as Monkey D. Luffy sets out to make a name for himself as the new Straw-hat and assembles a team of new heroes around him.

**Aesop the Slingshot King # 4**

Follow are young hero Aesop Lie as he visits Star City, it's the slingshot verses the bow as are favorite masked marksman has his first head to head with another hero.

**The Mark of Zoro # 3**

Zoro is rapidly gaining a reputation as a bounty hunter skilled enough to bring in super villains alive, but when he is hired by a city to capture a vigilante, how will are hunter face off agencies a superhero

**Diable Jambe # 3**

Sanji Prince is starting feeling pretty full of himself as the police have yet to connect the cook to the mysterious defender of woman that leaves shoe print shaped burns on the ones he subdues. But are black legged warriors cover just might be blown when his chivalrous ways have him intervene in a fight to "save" a lady who is powerful enough to take care of herself. Worst still, the only reason she's in town is to get cooking lessons from him, so she knows where he works.

**Dr. Tony Tony Chopper: Beast Boy # 1**

The late Dr. Anthony Chopper was the lead geneticist of Drum Med. before it got bout out by Wapol inc. and was fired when he disagreed with the way the new CEO Mr. Wapol was changing everything just to benefit himself. A lot of good doctors left the company that day, including Anthony's closest colleges Dr. Hiluluk and Dr. Kureha, and a lot of promising research was destroyed. Anthony left Wapol little more than a lab rat with a human ear growing out of its back, and took off with his greatest and most unintended achievement, a blue nosed reindeer calf born with a human like brain and slight shape. But alas Anthony wasn't long for this earth and dyed before little Tony could remember him.(Little Tony was later renamed Tony Two, Tony Tony and finally Tony Tony Chopper.) the humanoid Reindeer was passed on to Dr. Hiluluk and later past on again to Dr. Kureha who taught him everything she knew. Now Chopper is 15, living in northern Canada with the 139 year old doctor, it's lonely and nothing ever really changes in till the day a ship careering a team of teenage superheroes goes down nearby.

**Dead Bones: Tales of a Gentleman Skeleton # 2**

After he defeated the Necromancer, many of the other raised dead have returned to their eternal rest, but Brook still lingers, the mass poisoning that killed him and his band fifty years ago went unsolved and the injustice of it all is leaving him restless. So the Gentleman Skeleton decides to stay on the earthly realm for now and attempt to help a few lives in order to soothe his soul, and what better way to help people then to deal with the few others that opted to remain the walking undead for less noble reasons. But when he started, he ran into someone doing the same, a young lady with magical powers who came to defeat the Necromancer herself, and was now just cleaning up his mess. It has been far too long since Brook has had a nice young lady to talk to, but he had better talk fast for it seems that she is rather determined to put his old bones to rest too.

* * *

Notes:

Ok, so this is a bunch of ideas for a One Piece / DC comic fused earth setting I had, think of it like a table of contence.

I all of these, the setting is mostly DC universe, but nothing more specific, and the twist is that a lot of One Piece characters have been added, sometimes out right replacing regular DC Characters if you couldn't tell

**Vary important: **I don't have the time right now to wright all of these myself, but I don't want them to rot in my head, so I giving any of them away if you want, for free. These ideas are to good to not be written about and shared.

But my big goal is to wright a one short for each of these as later chapters, so if you have one you want to focus on one in particular, tell me in the comments, or if you have an idea how a chapter should go, you should comment too.


End file.
